jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Ambulance
at the Hospital. |Released = }} Overview The Ambulance is a special vehicle added in the 2 Billion Visits Update. It costs $90,000 in-game cash to buy and can be found in front of the Hospital in the City. It has 2 seats and a stretcher in the rear of the vehicle, which heals you at a rate of 10 health per second. The doors to the stretcher can be opened using "G", sharing the control with aerial vehicles. The Ambulance also has a unique siren sound when activated. Criticism Overall, the reception of this vehicle has been overwhelmingly negative. Players believe that this vehicle should be faster, while others are reasoning with it since it does heal players fairly quickly. Badimo buffed the speed in a miscellaneous update later on after receiving this feedback. For the most part, the community was content with this buff and received it fairly well. Special Abilities Unlike most other vehicles, this vehicle has a special ability. If you sit on the stretcher in the back of the Ambulance, you will be healed 10 health per second. The doors can be opened by the driver of the vehicle by pressing the "G" button, similar to the helicopter ropes. However, the doors don't need to be opened to enter or exit the stretcher. Performance The Ambulance has a pretty slow acceleration, about the same as the Camaro, but has a decent speed faster than Camaro. The Ambulance is great for healing others. However, this is much slower than a Lamborghini in acceleration, reverse speed and especially top speed. With all of the performance, this isn't so amazing for robbing stores, and is only useful for healing players. Gallery 39a383dacfa8231eb8de649dafa7e0a9-png.jpg|''The front of the Ambulance with it's headlights on.'' d94bef1e5f0e582bec7c392397ad104e-png.jpg|''The rear of the Ambulance with the doors closed.'' 5a34903d08a5032ddb46924154cfe568-png.jpg|''The rear of the Ambulance with the doors open and a player in the stretcher.'' 75bdf52a12138ae62f5dddbe10b20fe5-png.jpg|''The left side of the Ambulance.'' 637d5ae080474b7e54076118082cbb84-png.jpg|''The right side of the Ambulance.'' 3a2c012445cc49ab257f6fc994491852.png|''An Ambulance with Police Sirens on.'' Trivia * This vehicle seems to be based on the Chevrolet GMT 610 Ambulance. * Getting out of the Ambulance underneath the Hospital will result in you getting stuck in the building, similar to the Pickup Truck and how it can put you on top of the Gas Station 1 roof. * This is the first vehicle in ''Jailbreak ''to feature an opening door. Opening the door does not affect anything in gameplay, so it's only cosmetic. * The Ambulance could not equip textures until a miscellaneous update after it was released. * This is the first vehicle with a special ability on the player. * This vehicle was added in the 2 Billion Visits Update. * This is the only vehicle to have a special siren sound. * This is the only vehicle to have sirens on no matter what team you're on. However, before the 2017 Winter Update, the police Camaros and SWAT Van also had sirens no matter what team you're on. * When the Battle Royale Gamemode first came out, you could drive the Ambulance to the end of the map, and just heal on the stretcher there for the rest of the match. This happened because the stretcher heals more than the storm damages. This was heavily abused and was fixed a week later. You can still drive the Ambulance during Battle Royale, but the stretcher doesn't do anything. * Since the Garage 2.0 Update, the Ambulance has had an unusual license plate that says "VRO OOM" unlike the usual "ABC DEF" license plate. * The Ambulance has a 2-speed transmission. Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles with a Special Ability Category:Special Vehicles Category:Cars Category:Three Seat Vehicles